


Another

by Luluannabell



Series: SuiKa One-Shots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, t for language, that's how all these one shots go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluannabell/pseuds/Luluannabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suigetsu asks Karin on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

Karin was amazing.

She was a bitch.

But _amazing_.

Suigetsu felt a pain in his chest as he wondered how many years he had now thought those words. It wasn't like him to just rush into things; he needed a plan.

But she made him lose all his thoughts. Every time he thought he would be able to tell her and not stand there like a total doofus, something happened. He had tried it yesterday, and he had given his all: A lunch alone, together (Jugo had known of his plan and left them to their devices), he had given her chocolates (not flowers, she'd probably kill them with her touch), he had made sure to get tickets to some movie (it had been a comedy, and hilarious) and then, at the end – some guy accidentally dumped water on her head from above and Suigetsu had to use all his strength to hold Karin back from killing him.

So what should he be doing now? It had been fun, but that hadn't been the sole point of that day. Now, now he was just lying on his back in the grass, staring towards the sky, thinking. A long sigh escaped him.

"You sound miserable."

Karin's smiling face appeared in his field of vision. He sat up as she made herself comfortable next to him.

Suigetsu thought as he stared at her smile. She was the most amazing when she acted without a plan.

"What-"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

Oh god, he had interrupted her. He prepared himself for a shout, a slap, but instead – she laughed.

He felt miserable. She was laughing at the mere suggestion of going on a date with him. A feeling of sadness and regret washed over him. What had he been thinking? Karin didn't like him like _that_ , and now she was just laughing her head off. Great. This was why he devised plans.

"Well, forget I asked then."

Her fist gently bumped his arm. _Gently_.

"I wouldn't say no to another date. Stop moping."

Another? _Another_?

"...another?"

"What, yesterday wasn't supposed to be one? It felt like one."

"Well, no, it wasn't – yes, it was."

She grinned. Suigetsu felt lighter for a moment-

"Suigetsu, since when are you in love with me?"

-and everything came crashing down again. She was about to make fun of him. Suigetsu was sure his cheeks were reddening.

"I'm not in love with you. Keep dreaming."

"Really? Well, that's too bad, because I do fancy you."

Once again, having no plan was failing him. Suigetsu didn't like walking into danger without knowing what was out there. She fancied him. It made the butterflies in his stomach fly in loops. That was her roundabout way of saying she was in love with him too – at least, that's what he interpreted it as.

"Then let me retract my statement. I _am_ in love with you."

"So? Since when?"

"I dunno."

"Cheap answer."

"It happens. Since when do you fancy me?"

"I dunno."

It turned nearly painfully quiet. He wanted to say more, wanted to hear her voice more – he just couldn't think of anything to say. Karin, on the other hand, didn't seem to feel like talking, and instead lifted his arm to go around her shoulders so she could snuggle into his chest. Suigetsu stared.

"Uh..."

"Ah, right. I forgot something."

She turned around, grasped his head and pressed a quick kiss on Suigetsu's mouth. He didn't even have time to react.

"Thanks for the date. I had fun."


End file.
